


Did you die, Ahomine?

by somestrongsaeki



Series: Akashi no Quidditch -verse [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somestrongsaeki/pseuds/somestrongsaeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on their quest, Kise is bound with a spell and left for dead. But, all he can think about is what might have happened to Aomine. A little dying won't stop him from seeing the Durmstrang student. </p><p>This is a short about what actually happened between chapters 13 and 14 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4229496/chapters/9566085"> this</a> fic. OR alternatively the summary could be "did you die mister?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you die, Ahomine?

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you read [ this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4229496/chapters/9566085) first so that this one will make any sense. haha. Thanks for checking it out!

The water burned his lungs as he swam. It had been a long time since he had breathed underwater and, unlike how it looked in the movies, it wasn't pleasant. In fact, it hurt like hell. Imagine lava running through your veins. But his own pain was the last thing on his mind.

That damned Akashi clone, Kise growled to himself. Even though he knew betrayal was possible (likely actually), this was still pretty low, binding him and taking away his bubble charm. It had been obvious that the young redhead wasn't the young redhead that he had met when he arrived. And it wasn't the same teen that the had felt the instant connection to. Following him down here had been part of Kuroko's plan, but getting Aomine involved had not. That idiot had followed them all on his own, probably because of something Momoi had said in her worry. 

He swam as quickly as he could without the use of his arms. The only movement he had in his upper body was a bend and straightening. That didn't really matter though because water was practically his second home-- his grandfather was a merman after all. What did matter was the panic he felt in his bones. The panic that was not at all for himself, but for someone who meant much more to him. 

What if that psychopath did the same thing to Aomine when they left him behind, and Kise hadn't noticed? The other young man didn't know any underwater charms and he certainly wasn't a good swimmer.

The idea that anything could've possibly happened to his...friend...wrenched Kise's heart. They had only just started...With that unbearable thought, he pushed up through the water. His legs had already begun to ache from the strain. Unfortunately, without the use of his arms he hadn't been able to free himself of the hex that had entangled him.

He was going to destroy that redhead when he got the chance. If anything happened to Aomine, there would be a world of hurt in for that Slytherin.

It took all too long for him to finally reach the surface of the incredibly deep waterway. As he broke through the surface, he gasped for air--real air-- and pulled himself onto the stone ledge. And his worst nightmare came true.

In the dim glow of the cavern, the outline of a body lay motionless on the ground. Below the midsection, a small circumference of dark liquid had pooled.

Slowly, reverently, Kise crawled towards the figure, barely managing to pull himself from the water without his arms and completely unable to stand. Tears fell unbidden from his murky golden eyes, his usual brightness all but extinguished. He began to sob when he reached the body; he bowed gently. Along the lean and muscular side, a long set of gashes trailed bright crimson in the dark skin.

The blond put his head to the other teen's shoulder and cried, shaking violently.

He couldn't be gone. That Aho couldn't have let some shitty eelsharks kill him. What an idiot! They'd just started! He couldn't be gone now... The tears staining his cheeks were hot, stinging like that lava that had been in his veins minutes earlier. 

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around his back and pulled him down roughly. He lay splayed against a warm and dry chest.

"Don't cry, idiot," came a gruff, but weak command. He looked up through his lashes to see a grin on the tanned youth's face.

The blond cried harder.

"Aw, c'mon, Kise," the voice was gentle, more so than anyone would imaging could come from the imposing Durmstrang superstar. His touch was just as soft as he ran his fingers through the other young man's golden hair.

Kise relaxed into the touch, shoulders still racked with occasional sobs. He stretched out (as much as he could) so he almost completely covered the other's unwounded side, leaning his head into the crook of Aomine's neck and resting his body on a strong shoulder.

"I...I thought you were..." he sniffled, unable to continue.

"I'm fine. I just got distracted," came the low rumble of a response. The other youth sounded exhausted.

"Fucking Akashi," Kise growled. The darker teen actually laughed out loud in response. He'd never heard the blond curse before; he quite enjoyed it.

"Ow, don't make me laugh. It's not his fault really. It's yours."

The blond met his eyes like a kicked puppy. Aomine smirked and tipped the pout up to his lips. As always, the blond's mouth tasted of the ocean and felt like a cool drink of water.

"I was watching you," he mumbled, not bothering to pull himself from the lips, "lookin' like a fucking angel, floating away."

He felt the blond flush with embarrassment and that was too much for Aomine. The injured youth slipped his tongue through the pliable lips, so very thirsty, and slid it over Kise's teeth, asking for entrance.

"Wait," he mumbled. "My arms. I can't..."

"I got it," Aomine responded with a smirk, "Or maybe I should just keep you this way."

Kise rolled his hips and the other youth groaned. 

"Or maybe it'd be better for you if I had my arms, ne Aominecchi?"

The tanned young man grunted in response and reached for his wand. It was clear by his lethargy that he was weak and it made the veela ache. With a twist of Aomine's wrist, Kise was free. The blond wrapped his arms around the other's neck and began the kiss again. 

The darker teen hummed, granting him complete access. Kise pulled himself closer, pressing their bodies together and deepening the kiss without reservation. The chiseled sharpness of Aomine pressed into him, as did his growing arousal. Kise moaned quietly feeling himself in the same state of need (he had thought his lover was dead afterall). With growing energy between them, pair of hands slipped under his ass and pulled him close. Both felt the same spark.

With a shudder, Kise gasped and rolled his hips into the other youth. Aomine answered with a deep groan and his grip grew tighter.

"Daiki," he whispered, losing himself in the dark blue eyes. They had that glint of lust that he was just now starting to understand. He'd seen it a few times, not knowing what it was. But now, he saw. It was clear. This was just the beginning of them. Why hadn't they gotten together sooner? Probably because they were both idiots. He laughed to himself. The blond's thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice.

"I must be a fucking masochist for saying this, but you should probably go help Tetsu. Who knows what that little shit is going to do to him?"

Kise chuckled and unwound himself from the other's firm grip.

"You are a masochist, but you're right."

"Do the thing, Kise."

"I hate the thing, you know I hate it."

Daiki grinned devilishly hands resting on the veela's hips, "Why? 'Cause it makes you look different?"

"I'll look like a fish," the veela wailed. Aomine's thumbs drew lazy circles over the exposed skin. 

"A hot fish."

Kise blinked and looked at Aomine's sincere, but mischievous grin. He blushed and picked up his wand.

"Fine," he mumbled, "Ah wait. Where are Kuroko's robes?"

In response, the dark haired youth lifted a small parchment with a smirk.

"Ah, you already sent a message," Kise said with a small smile. He liked it when he underestimated the Durmstrang student.

"Yeah, Momoi is taking care of things."

The blond stole another kiss before jumping into the water. Aomine swore that he always tasted like the ocean breeze on a sunny day. 

"Oi Ryouta!"

The sound surprisingly traveled through the water and Kise re-emerged, a quizzical look on his face. The teen now had skin that was a pale shade of blue. His ears had become elongated and came to a point just over his blond locks which were slicked back from the water. A ridge stood out on his forehead, similar to the Klingons in a TV show Aomine used to watch as a kid.

The change in appearance made Aomine's breath catch. In a seated position now, the darker boy rubbed his hand on the back of this head and looked down.

"Come back alive, alright?"

From the water, a long slender arm reached up to grab his hand. Along with the change in skin tone, short fins ran down the length of Kise's forearms and silver webbing extended between his fingers. The touch of his fingertips was cool against Aomine's leg where the other hand squeezed.

"No worries, alright?"

The dark blue eyes met his own, and with a grin and a wink, the veela sank into the water.


End file.
